To War
by Tirnel
Summary: Junior reaper William T. Spears gets drunk at a party. He wakes up to find he's not alone in bed.


How did he allow himself to be dragged to participate in this ridiculous frivolity? Honestly, such disgraceful conduct. The junior agent of Grim Reaper Association was sitting perfectly erect in the folding chair that he had been forced to occupy by some of his colleagues, a glass of some unknown liquor push upon him. In William's opinion they should all be home preparing for their first day as junior reapers. The rest of the organization in attendance, juniors and seniors alike, likewise, the ones not yet graduated, studying.

Hearing a familiar laugh from across the room and looked to see that ridiculous redhead surrounded by men. Dear Lord, was that a dress he was wearing? And makeup too. _Drink_. This was who he was going to be paired up with for the rest of their career after their apprenticeship was over, unless one of them made management. William was surprised this man with his foppish, flirtatious, flippery, the constant preening and showing off his feathers like a peacock, who had a blatant disregard for authority and rash tendencies hadn't gotten himself sacked yet. At least he was surprised. He took a curious peak at records which he wasn't supposed to have access to but had come across while helping out their supervisor. Sutcliff had the best and highest reaps and was already being considered for promotion. _Drink_.

Sutcliff this, and Sutcliff that. It was all he heard about. There seemed to be a new rumor about him every week since they had gotten their new spectacles. His developing oddities were all the rage. Sutcliff had taken to growing his hair out. It now hung down past his shoulders, shameful for a man.

He watched the peacock grab the dark haired man standing closest to him and kiss him hard. That must be the boyfriend William had heard about, somebody from Personnel. Not that he cared. _Drink_.

No, William was relieved that Grell had staved off his insipid remarks about an imagined love between himself and William since he started dating the man from Personnel. It only served to prove William's point that he was no more than a passing fancy to the other. After one night, maybe two, the flamboyant redhead's curiosity would be sated and be off declaring his love to the next handsome face. He honestly didn't know what Sutcliff found so fascinating about him in the first place. William was average and ordinary. A downright bore who had no interest in one night stands, no matter how attracted he was to somebody. He shall stay sober and not get drunk with a romance doomed to fail. _Drink_.

He didn't care what Sutcliff was wearing tonight, or how he was behaving, or whom he was draping lewdly against. _Drink._

What was he thinking about?

oOo

Grell stumbled out of the supply closet in the darkened hall down from the room which held the party, his hair and clothes rumpled, swallowing his emotions that threatened to betray him as he straightened his attire as best he could. Some people wouldn't accept his body, he knew that, but it still hurt a little to hear them call him names. If only he hadn't allowed Dave talk him into coming here, they may have parted on better terms. His right high-heeled shoe was missing, but he didn't care. He tossed off the other one and walked slowly back towards the party, wondering what he ever saw in that creep.

Grell looked around until he spotted a rather tipsy William T. Spears. Hands on hips, he strutted over and peered down at him. "Hmmph, it seems Mr. B average can't hold his liquor," Grell taunted. He snatched the almost empty glass from the others hand and sniffed the contents. "How many of these have you had?" William shook his head, and Grell polished off the drink.

He stood up clumsily. "I will not give to you, you hussy!" William slurred, but then he puckered his lips and leaned forward as if to kiss Grell, instead he fell against him, nearly knocking Grell over.

Grell chose to ignore the slander. It at least implied that he was the woman that he was. "Come on, I'll take you home. Where do you live, Will?" William snored softly. It would be highly improper, but he supposed he didn't have a choice. He shifted William's weight so he hung over one shoulder. "Just don't be mad at me when you wake up, this is your own fault."

Once home in Grell's flat, he set William down on the couch only for him to slide off onto the floor, bumping his head. "Honestly," Grell huffed before chuckling. It seemed their roles had been switched for the evening. His inebriated companion stirred and sat up, "Good, you can pick yourself up." He offered his hand to help him up. William took his hand and pulled him down onto the floor. Grell lay atop of him. Grell tried to get off him but William held him in place and flipped him over so that William now lay on top. William's hands roved over the Grell's body, seeking to find a way to get Grell out of it.

"Dammit, Grell, how does this come off?"

Grell tried to still William's hands by latching on to them with his own. "As tempting as it is, this isn't right. You're drunk, Will."

"I am a ressspectable reaper. I do not get drunk," William persisted.

"Says the reaper as he gazes at the beautiful young maiden lecherously."

William gripped the dress and rendered the confounded thing open. Wet and sloppy was the kiss he placed to the side of Grell's mouth.

"That was my favorite dress! William! Stop it!" Grell struggled beneath him as William continued to debauch him. William ran his hands through the red locks. "William T. Spears!"

He kissed his neck, grinding his hips into Grells's. The skirt of Grell's dress was flung above his waist and William took Grell's prick into his hand. Grell moaned, "William~" as William massaged him. William accepted his differences. He was so handsome and intriguing too, hiding his emotions where no one could see. Tonight, he could see beyond the walls, just like that day. Right or wrong, Grell gave in. He wanted to see more into this secret garden.

 **oOo**

William groaned and pulled the covers further over his head. He was never going to another party as long as he lived.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," a voice said. He buried himself deeper. 'Go away Sutcliff.'

"Come on lazybones," Grell giggled.

Hold on **,** what was Sutcliff doing in his room? William bolted upright and Grell pushed William's glasses onto his face.

"Sutcliff, what-" William blushed furiously as saw Grell wearing nothing but William's button up.

"You were wonderful last night, Darling," Grell smiled. William fisted the blankets as he realized he himself had naught on underneath the bedding. "I made you breakfast." He held out the plate he was holding before him so William could see. Bacon, eggs…this wasn't breakfast, Breakfast was a slice of toast, half of a grapefruit and a beverage of his choice depending on what day it was. The least he could do was get it right, wait, what is he saying?

He swallowed thickly, "Sutcliff, we didn't, last night."

Grell looked at him seductively. "Didn't what?" he asked mysteriously, a devious smile creeping over his face. William shoved Grell off of him and onto the floor, the breakfast ruined. Out of the bed William sprung with the sheet wrapped around him.

"Out, Sutcliff, now."

"But Will!"

"Take off my shirt and get out."

Grell stood and slowly undid the buttons sensually one by one and let it drop off his shoulders onto the floor. William averted his eyes from the other's nudity until Grell left the room; he reached up and adjusted his glasses. He picked up the rumpled shirt off the floor to deposit it into his hamper. He turned. His hamper was not there.

"Will," Grell called from the other side of the door. "I need to get ready for work, so if you can possibly hurry it up a little?"

The door opened a few minutes later to a fully clad William. "Speak of this to no one," he said darkly as he stormed to the front door. He would never forgive Sutcliff for this. He was not touched by the fact Grell had made him breakfast and brought it to him. He most certainly did not find him attractive sitting there in nothing but William's shirt. This was war. He must rise in the ranks and put this indignity behind him.

"Whatever you say, my love," Grell blew him a kiss.

"I do NOT love you!" He spun and pointed a finger at Grell. He slammed the door shut behind him. This was never to happen again, so help him. He would see to that.

Alone in the flat, Grell wondered if it had been wise to let William believe they had copulated. William had passed out again after they had removed their clothing and tumbled into the bed. But it had been so cute seeing William get all flustered like that. There was no way William could refuse him now, right?


End file.
